


Some Fairytale Bliss

by roxashighwind



Series: 2018 MCU Bingo [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: She touches his face with curious fingers. The flesh tone is still unsettling - Wanda will always prefer him in his true skin - and the texture is something between his real skin and her own. She hums, tracing the sweep of his cheekbone and further, running her fingers through his hair. It’s soft, and she likes it, but she thinks that it will always be just a little strange to see him like this.-It's their second time together after Wanda got rescued from the Raft. It's also the second time that Wanda has seen Vision in his human skin.





	Some Fairytale Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Fill number Five for this month's [MCU Bingo](http://mcubingo.tumblr.com) card!  
> Ship: Wanda/Vision ; Prompt: Superheroes
> 
> A loose use of the prompt, but I figure it still works!

She touches his face with curious fingers. The flesh tone is still unsettling - Wanda will always prefer him in his true skin - and the texture is something between his real skin and her own. She hums, tracing the sweep of his cheekbone and further, running her fingers through his hair. It’s soft, and she likes it, but she thinks that it will always be just a little strange to see him like this.

Vision leans into her touch. “Do you -”

“It’s different,” she replies. It’s the same answer she gave the last time he wore this appearance. She doesn’t hate it, but she’s still getting used to it. She understands Vision’s need for reassurance, and she slides her hand down to cup his cheek. She meets his eyes with her own, they’re the only thing of his that is the same like this. “But I think I like it.” 

His smile warms her from the inside; she loves to see him smile. She loves him, she’s relatively certain, though she’s never said the words out loud. She brushes her thumb across his lower lip, mostly because she can. 

Vision kisses her thumb, a careful pursing of his lips. “I am glad.” 

“Would you change it, if there was something I didn’t like?” she asks. She’d wanted to ask it during their last meeting, the second time she’d ever seen him this way. 

He thinks about it, brow creasing. 

Wanda lets her hand slip down to rest against his chest as she waits for his response.

“I do not think so,” he answers finally. “This is the appearance I have created for myself and… While you hold sway over many of my actions, I believe this to be something from which I will not be swayed.”

Her eyes crinkle with her smile. “Good.” With a bit of concentration, she raises herself to be level with him. “I like a man with convictions.” She leans in for a kiss, lets him meet her halfway. 

The kiss quickly turns heated, and Wanda loses concentration on her magic. She slides down his body - when had they become pressed together? - until her feet are once more on the floor in the little motel room they’ve rented. Vision bends with her, keeps their lips together until she needs to breathe. She rests her forehead against his chest as she catches her breath. 

“And I like you,” he whispers into her hair. 

She smiles; she’ll never get tired of hearing that. She’s just about to lift her head, maybe try for another few kisses, when he tenses against her. “Vizh?” she asks and looks up.

“The Captain needs you.”

Wanda frowns. “But… I have two more days here.” 

He pulls his hands away from her, takes a half step back. “You made a deal,” he reminds her gently. “They can cut our time short if you’re needed.” 

She wants to whine, wants to fight it, but she knows that if she doesn’t go Natasha or Sam or Steve himself will come to retrieve her. “Yes,” she says with a soft sigh. “I wish…”

Vision cups her face in his hands, presses his lips to her forehead. “I do, as well.” 

She holds onto his wrists, keeps him close for a just few moments longer. She lets her hands slip off of his wrists. “Being a superhero is the worst,” she says, trying for a laugh but not quite hitting it. 

His lips brush against her cheek before he steps back. “I’ll be here for two more days, in case they can return you here in that time.”

Wanda nods, and turns away to gather her things. She shoves her change of clothes into her bag, checks the room for anything she may be missing, and grabs the slouchy beanie from the little table near the motel room door. She looks back at him, outlined by the evening sunlight still filtering through the window. 

“Go be a hero,” he encourages.

She nods again, tugs the beanie down over her ears, and slips out the door. It’s only a few blocks to the rendezvous, but she hates the entire walk. 

**Author's Note:**

> come check me out on [tumblr](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com)


End file.
